yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mist Valley
The Mist Valley archetype is a series of WIND Attribute monsters whose effects involve returning cards to their owner's hand. Many of them have their own effect(s) triggered when they are returned to the hand themselves, or involve returning one's own cards to the hand as a cost for triggering their effects. Naturally, this makes them very good cards to combine with "Spring of Rebirth" and very easy cards to cripple with "Degenerate Circuit". The "Mist Valley" monsters are predominately either Winged Beast or Thunder-Type monsters, so collectively they benefit from the Field Spell Cards "Rising Air Current" and "Mountain", and "Icarus Attack" can be used alongside them. They were released to the TCG through the Booster Pack Hidden Arsenal. In particular, the only "Mist Valley" Synchro Monster "Mist Valley Thunder Lord" is no doubt a very powerful and versatile monster in terms of its ATK and effect. By returning one card on your field to your hand, this monster's ATK increases by 500 to 3100, the highest ATK among common Synchro Monsters. Cards best for return include activated continuous spell or trap cards like Call of the Haunted, as well as used effect monsters. Also when combined with cards Archetypes like the Fabled and the Blackwings the very powerful monster "Dark Simorgh" becomes very playable, not to mention the addition of the Draw cards; "Allure of Darkness" and "Hand Destruction" become more available. Deck Types Avian Lock Down Mist Valley Apex Avian and Mist Valley Thunderbird are the keys to this deck so you will need to get it out on the field as soon as possible and because it is a level 7 you need 2 Tributes, but if you can pull it off Mist Valley Apex Avian can shut down any effect of your choice just by having Mist Valley Thunderbird on your side of the field with it. When Mist Valley Apex Avian is on your side of the field you can return 1 Mist Valley monster on your side of the field to your hand to negate a card effect so when Mist Valley Thunderbird is the monster selected it returns to your hand and the Special Summons itself making it impossible for your opponents to activate cards on the field unless they destroy Mist Valley Thunderbird. You can use Wave-Motion Cannon which does this "Send this card to the graveyard during your Main Phase. inflict direct damage to your opponent's life points equal to the number of your Standby Phases that have passed after this card was actavated x 1000 points" when you get the combo of the deck going because since Mist Valley Apex Avian and Mist Valley Thunderbird it can't be destroyed by opponents effects you can wait 8 turns to win the game. Since Mist Valley Thunderbird has a low ATK it is very important that you protect it at all costs with cards such as Mirror Force Waboku or Mist Body so it can't be destroyed by effects or by battle. You can also use a Plant version of this deck use Inmato to draw cards, Cherry Inmato and Evil Thorn to get tribute material for Mist Valley Apex Avian. you use Lonefire Blossom in this version of this deck to get out the other Plant Type monsters. Then you can use Fragrance Storm to draw cards. Black Valley Black Valley Decks combine Mist Valley and Blackwing monsters. The deck uses "Future Visions", "Royal Oppression", "Anti-Spell Fragrance", and "Dark Simorgh" to force your opponent into a turn by turn lockdown whereby they cannot Special Summon or Set. Also, any monsters they Normal Summon will be removed from play the turn they are Normal Summoned, thanks to Future Visions. Due to the fact that many Mist Valley cards return cards back to the hand, you can use this to your advantage and return Future Visions to your hand to keep your opponents monsters from returning to their side of the field. Mist Valley and Blackwings have many good Tuners, such as "Mist Valley Soldier" and "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", which makes this deck very Synchro-friendly. Most Mist Valley and all Blackwing monsters are Winged Beast-Type monsters so "Icarus Attack" also adds a good support card. Another card that could help this deck is "Begone, Knave!" because many Mist Valley monsters can avoid this effect by returning it to your hand such as Mist Valley Falcon, Mist Valley Thunder Lord, and Mist Valley Executor so you can reset it during your Main Phase 2. Mist Valley Thunderbird who returns to your field when it is sent back to your hand, can avoid it completely. Mist Valley Apex Avian, who can send another Mist Valley on your side of the field to your hand to negate its effect and keep it from returning to your hand. Many Blackwing monsters can Special Summon themselves from your hand to the field so they are not very affected either. The trump card of this Deck is "Dark Simorgh". However, keep in mind that "Royal Oppression" can negate "Dark Simorgh" Special Summon so use the Mist Valley monsters to return cards on your turn to your hand to avoid this problem. Fabled Valley This deck is very similar to Black Valley, but replaces the "Blackwing" monsters with "Fabled" monsters. With this Deck however, the turn by turn lockdown of Black Valley and "Dark Simorgh" effect becomes less important if even playable at all and more focused on the increased Synchro capability. You can also utilize cards like "Hand Destruction" and "Card Destruction" because many of the "Fabled" gain effects while being discarded. They may seem like an unlikely union at first, but when you consider that "Mist Valley Baby Roc" also gains effects when discarded plus the fact that it is a "Tuner" you have a very playable monster with this Deck. Also remember that "Mist Valley Falcon" who has 2000 ATK requires you to return 1 card on the field to your hand and "Mist Valley Shaman" who is a Tuner can use its effect to return cards to your hand to gain 500 ATK. This gives you the ability return your "Fabled" monsters to your hand for reuse if you wanted to attack with high attacking Fabled monsters but also want to utilize their effects. "Begone, Knave!" also works well to support this. Plant Valley This deck goes around special summoning of plant-tuners and Synchro's. In this deck you will play cards like 3 copies of "Cherry Inmato", 1 "Spore" and one "Bird of Roses". The tuners are not just to Synchro Summon but you can tribute those for "Mist Valley Apex Avian". If you Tributed a Cerry Inmato and a Spore for Mist Valley Apex Avian, you have easy access to a Dark Simorgh or/and you can remove Cherry Inmato or Bird of Roses to special summon a lvl 3 or 5 Spore out of your Graveyard, "Brain Control" and "Mind Control will be helpful in this situation". Bird of Roses is one of the six 1800+ beatsticks, cuz you will play 3 copies of "Harpie Queen" and 2-3 copies of "Mist Valley Falcon", And most of your plant tuners are special summoned during damage calculation so "Royal Oppression" can be helpful in times. And you can bounce it back with cards like Mist Valley Falcon and "Mist Valley Thunderlord". Discarding Harpie Queen and "D.D. Crow" can be helpful to get quick access to Dark Simorgh. Dark Armed Dragon can be used in the deck as well.